moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars/S
Sai'torr Kal Fas Sai'torr Kal Fas was a member of the Saurin race from the planet Durkteel. She worked as a bodyguard to her cousin, Hrchek Kal Fas. She also taught combat training to those whom she believed was worthy. At some point during the Galactic Civil War, Sai'torr Kal Fas joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic and served as a scout and a trainer. In 0 BBY, Sai'torr and her cousin came to Chalmun's Cantina in Mos Eisley. They were present when Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi struck down the surly Ponda Baba and Doctor Evazan and watched as Corellian smuggler Han Solo gunned down the bounty hunter Greedo. Sakiyans Sakiyans are an intelligent bipedal humanoid race. They are characterized by their bald heads, pointed ears and ebony skin. Djas Puhr is a member of this race. Djas Puhr was a patron of Chalmun's Cantina in 0 BBY on the day that Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi entered in search of a pilot who could take them to the Alderaan system. He sat a table sharing a drink with Myo, Lirin Car'n and Muftak. Sandcrawler Sandcrawlers were immense treadwell transport machines originally designed for the purposes of hauling ore across rough terrain. Some 4,200 years prior to the Battle of Yavin, human settlers colonized Tatooine and established the mining outpost known as Anchorhead. Companies such as the Czerka Corporation attempted to develop facilities at Anchorhead, but often abandoned the planet due to the high cost of transporting heavy machinery and the poor quality of the ore they had found. It was not uncommon for such companies to leave a great deal of equipment behind. Scavenger races like the Jawas would often salvage abandoned equipment for a variety of uses. In 0 BBY, a clan of Jawas were traveling across the Dune Sea when they came upon two seemingly abandoned droids, C-3PO and R2-D2. They captured the droids and brought them inside the immense cargo basin of the Sandcrawler, which had since been used for housing merchandise and any mechanical cast-offs the scavengers would come across. The Jawas journeyed across the Dune Sea to the Great Chott Salt Flat where they set up shop outside the Lars moisture farm. The owner of the farm, Owen Lars, purchased the droids and the Jawas went on their way. A few nights later, a squad of Imperial Stormtroopers known as Zeta Squadron tracked the droids down and learned that they had been sold by the Jawas. They found the Sandcrawler and slaughtered all of the Jawas present. The troopers then fired random blaster shots, pitting the side of the Sandcrawler to make it look as if the massacre had been committed by Tusken Raiders. Sandtrooper Sandtrooper is a generalized name given to an Imperial Stormtrooper who is trained to adapt and survive in harsh desert conditions. The armor of a sandtrooper is slightly different from that of a standard Stormtrooper and is modified to suit the trooper's needs. Sandtroopers, such as the members of Zeta Squadron, were sent to the planetTatooine in 0 BBY in search of two missing droids, which possessed critical information relating to the Empire's super-weapon, the Death Star. While traversing the arid Jundland Wastes, the Squadron made use of the reptilian Dewbacks. Sariss Sarlacc Saundan Saurins Separatist Council Seswenna sector The Seswenna sector was a sector located in the Outer Rim Territories at the intersection of the Rimma Trade Route and the Hydian Way. It contained the planets of Eriadu, Seswenna itself, Adras, Agomar, Brintooin, Dzass IV, Eczar, Luptoom, Mirnic, Orryxia, Parwa, Hockaleg, Phelarion, Spuma, Uvena Prime, Uvena II, and Uvena III; it also contained the Moshaw Dark Star. The Galactic Empire's Wilhuff Tarkin superweapon was built in the sector. Shasa Tiel Shmi Skywalker Shmi Skywalker was a human woman and the mother of Anakin Skywalker. She was enslaved by Gardulla the Hutt and brought to Tatooine where she was eventually sold to a junk dealer from Mos Espa named Watto. Shmi was the mother of Anakin Skywalker, who had been born into slavery. In 32 BBY, the Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn came to Tatooine and recognized how strong Anakin was with The Force. He offered Shmi the opportunity to take him away, but first he had to help free him fron Watto's control. Shmi agreed, even though Ani's freedom meant that she might not ever see him again. Qui-Gon helped secure Anakin's freedom and Shmi tearfully kissed him farewell as he went off to learn the ways of the Jedi. A few years later, a human male named Cliegg Lars bought Shmi from Watto and freed her from slavery. He fell in love with her and the two were married. In 22 BBY, the Lars family were ambushed by a group of Tusken Raiders who abducted Shmi and brought her to their camp where she was bound and tortured. Cliegg and some men spent weeks searching for her, but to no avail. Anakin Skywalker returned to Tatooine at this time. He was an adult now and a Jedi padawan. When he learned about what had happened, he tracked the Raiders down and found his mother. Her injuries were severe however and she died in his arms. Her last words were an expression of love to her son. Fueled by grief and rage, Anakin Skywalker slaughter every Tusken Raider in the camp, including women and children. Si'Klaata Cluster Sidon Ithano Sidon Ithano was a male humanoid from a race known as Delphidian. He was a pirate active in the years following the Galactic Civil War. He wore a red tunic and pants with grey gloves, a belt, and an armorweave-lined cape. He had a red helmet patterned in the style of the race known as the Kaleesh, which is the same race as General Grievous. Thirty years after the Battle of Yavin, Sidon Ithano and his partner, Quiggold, were sitting in a lounge in the castle of Maz Kanata on the planet Takodana. A defecting Stormtrooper named Finn briefly spoke with the men about booking passage off-world, but Finn's arrangements took a turn for the violent when the First Order called for an assault on Takodana. Sienar Fleet Systems Siniteens Sith Lord Skirmish at Carkoon Sly Moore Snap Wexley Temmin "Snap" Wexley was a human male approximately 45-years-old and a member of the Resistance, who acted in opposition to the efforts of the First Order. He was an X-wing fighter pilot and a member of Black Squadron, and later, Blue Squadron. Snap Wexley worked out of the Resistance base on D'Qar. He was present when the Resistance put together a plan to mount an offensive against the First Order's headquarters at Starkiller Base. Snap flew with Blue squadron and engaged First Order TIE fighters in a battle that ultimately destroyed the base. Snap Wexley survived the mission and returned to D'Qar to celebrate. Snivvians Snoke The history of the man known only as Snoke is shrouded in mystery. His species and planet of origin are unknown. What is known is that he was knowledgeble of the Dark Side of the Force, and used his influence and power to carve out the military junta known as the First Order from the ashes of the old Galactic Empire. Declaring himself Supreme Leader of the First Order, he operated in opposition to the New Republic. At some point in time, Supreme Leader Snoke seduced a Force user named Ben to the Dark Side of the Force, and he eventually came to be known as Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren was a former student of Jedi Luke Skywalker and was the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa. He placed Kylo Ren in a command position in the First Order and had him stationed on the Starkiller Base planet as well as the [[Star Destroyer Finalizer|Star Destroyer Finalizer]]. He placed a young man named Hux in command of his armies at the rank of General. Following the fall of the Jedi at the hands of the corrupted Kylo Ren, Luke Skywalker placed himself into exile. Finding Skywalker was of extreme importance to Supreme Leader Snoke, and he mad sure that Kylo Ren considered it a top priority. Communicating from an unknown location, Snoke sent a message to General Hux and Kylo Ren, ordering them to unleash the power of their massive super-weapon at the Hosnian system, which was where the New Republic leadership was headquartered. The destruction of this star system was a massive accomplishment to the First Order, and it dealt a crippling blow to the Resistance that had formed to combat them. Kylo Ren captured a young scavenger woman named Rey, who proved to be quite powerful with the Force. He sought to use her as a means of locating Luke Skywalker, but Rey managed to escape when the Resistance mounted a counter-attack that resulted in the destruction of Starkiller Base. Before the base exploded, Snoke ordered General Hux to collect Kylo Ren and relocate. Sola Naberrie Sola Naberrie was the first daughter of Ruwee Naberrie and Jobal Naberrie. She was the older sister of Padm Naberrie. Sola had two children, Ryoo and Pooja. She was the aunt of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Solomahal Sosio Kakra Steelpecker A Steelpecker is a small species of alien avian. They are presumably named for their ability and penchant for pecking their beaks on pieces of metal, though it is unclear exactly what purpose this serves, as there is rarely food or anything of use to be found inside of something metallic. A steepecker was seen on the planet Jakku pecking at some metallic ruins left behind of some vehicle or siege weapon from the Battle of Jakku thirty years earlier. The scavenger Rey traveled past one while on her speeder-bike. Stennes Shifters Sullustans Sullustans are sentient near-humanoid aliens who hail from the planet Sullust. They are characterized by their slightly aquatic features, which also has a certain mouse-like appearance. Nien Nunb, who was co-pilot of the Millennium Falcon during the Battle of Endor was a member of this race. Super Star Destroyer Executor